


A Twist of Fate

by Ominous07



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Relationship, Survival Skills, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous07/pseuds/Ominous07
Summary: What if something brought Branch and Creek together before the bergens found the trolls? How would things have turned out differently? How would this have changed the events of the movie?This is an AU where Branch and Creek were somehow brought together before the bergens came and how this could have changed things.





	1. Unexpected Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story on AO3 and my first story for Trolls. This is basically an AU that is exploring the idea of how things could have been different if Branch and Creek had a chance to get to know each other before the events of the movie and how this could have changed things. After seeing the movie I just fell in love with this fandom and after discovering Breek there was no going back. There are already some really good Breek stories out there, but I feel as though there isn't enough for this ship, so I decided to add to it. Also, this idea has been stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out, so I decided to write it. This is a little bit different than some other Breek stories I have read as you will see, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Circumstances

Branch was pretty deep in the forest collecting important items for his secret survival bunker. All the other trolls thought he was just being paranoid, but one day, when the bergens find all of them, which they will, they will all realize that he was right all along. Soon he came into a large clearing which would be the perfect place for finding all the supplies he needed.

As Branch was gathering the supplies he needed there was a rustling sound in some nearby bushes implying the approach of something. Branch was sure he was too far from Troll Village for it to be another troll, not to mention the fact he'd be able to hear the approach of any troll from a mile away with all their singing and dancing. No, this must be some kind of forest dwelling creature, most likely a predator of some kind, but he was prepared. He is always prepared. The grey troll kept still as he waited knowing that if he tried running now it would only draw more attention to himself and him an easy target. He waited quietly with baited breath for the creature to emerge from the bushes, ready for anything. When the creature finally started coming into view Branch expected a blood thirsty killer that he would have to fight for his life against... only for it to turn out to be Creek, the most infuriating troll he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Branch was surprised to say the least that Creek would wonder so far into the forest all by himself. He wasn't even using his preferred mode of transportation, which was a beetle that carried him around by the hair. Wasn't he usually joined at the hip to Poppy? Branch thought to himself because to him it just seemed so strange to see him out here all by himself. Creek looked just as surprised to see Branch though as if he hadn't expected to run into him out here before he was able to compose himself and plaster on that fake, relaxed smile he always wore. Branch couldn't stand that smile because it was so obviously fake, it never reached his dull grey blue eyes. Who exactly was he trying to fool with that smile Branch thought because it certainly won't work on him.

Creek bowed politely before saying, "Namaste Branch."

"What are you doing way out here, Creek? Shouldn't you be with the other trolls trying your best to lead the bergens right to us?" Branch asked snidely.

"I see you're just a ray of sunshine as usual Branch." Creek said sarcastically before adding, "And I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing so far from your precious bunker? Shouldn't you be there hiding from all the fun."

"The location of my bunker is secret, so how do you know it isn't located way out here away from the rest of you?" Branch mocked.

"It isn't as secret as you say since Poppy knows where it is, but to answer your question of how I know it's not out here that is just common sense. You're really not as clever as you like to pretend." Creek answered while smirking smugly.

"Poppy doesn't know by my choice! As if I would have willingly told her where it is, she only found out by accident!" Branch exclaimed before curiously asking, "What do you mean by common sense?"

"Well it would be impractical for it to be way out here." Creek answered knowingly.

"How? It would be far enough away from the rest of you that when you lead the bergens to us they would never find me. Plus, no one else would ever find it out here either." Branch defended.

"First of all, this would be much too far for you to travel back an forth to the village for supplies and stuff. Not to mention all the 'warnings' you give us when you think the bergens are coming, which you would never risk traveling so far from your bunker to do while you think there are bergens nearby. Secondly, there are far too many predators this deep in the forest for you to possibly feel safe. No, your bunker is somewhere near the village but not too close. In fact it probably is in the forest, but not too deep." Creek said like the know it all he was. Although, Branch had to admit to himself that maybe Creek is smarter than he gave him credit for.

"Lucky guess." Branch grudgingly admit out loud, while Creek gave him a smug little grin.

"So, what exactly are you doing out here then?" Creek asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm out here to collect important supplies that will help me survive when the bergens come." Branch explained with pride. Creek just gave him a confused look.

"Really, cause all I see is a pile of rocks and sticks. How exactly is that going to help you survive?" Creek asked skeptically.

"I don't expect a simple minded fool like you to understand, but these will be important tools that'll help me survive a bergen attack." Branch explained angrily.

Creek stepped closer to Branch before replying in a soft voice, "You know unlike the other trolls I do actually understand a lot of what you do and why you do it. You're scared and this makes you feel safer. Trust me, I get it, but love you need to understand that you are safe and that the bergens are not going to find us."

"I am not scared. The problem is that you all need to understand that the bergens will find us eventually and I'll be prepared for it. I will survive." Branch insisted determinedly.

"Alone? Even if that does happen what good is surviving if you're the only one left? Is that really what you want? To be alone forever?" Creek questioned.

"Being alone isn't so bad. I'm pretty used to it now and it is much better than watching people you love die, then being left alone anyways." Branch muttered to himself under his breath, but unfortunately Creek still heard him. "Is that what you're so afraid of? Is that the reason you won't let anyone get close to you because you are afraid of losing them?" Creek asked gently.

"I told you before that I'm not afraid. I just like being alone." Branch lied as he looked away from Creek.

"Hey, Branch, it's okay to be afraid. In fact it's normal to be afraid, everyone is afraid of something. Losing people, especially someone close is hard, really hard, but you can't go through your whole life alone to avoid it." Creek tried to reassure.

"What do you want Creek?" Branch asked in order to change the subject.

"I don't want anything. I'm just trying to help you." Creek answered honestly.

"Why? You don't even like me. Usually you mock me every chance you get and make me look like a crazy and paranoid loser in front of the entire village. What has changed? Why would you try to help me now?" Branch asked suspiciously.

Creek sighed before explaining, "Look, you're right I have been a jerk to you before, but I'm trying to be nice."

"But why would you want to be nice all of a sudden?" Branch asked.

"Because Poppy was really upset after you crushed yet another invitation. I was trying to cheer her up, but she was so down about wanting to help you and not knowing how to that I offered to try talking to you, to maybe try getting through to you or at least finding some way to better help you. The idea made her so happy that I had to at least give it my best shot." Creek explained nonchalantly, but for some reason Branch was disappointed that Creek was only being nice and trying to help him out of some kind of obligation to Poppy, rather than because he actually wanted to.

Branch looked back towards Creek to reply, but before he could say anything his eyes widened in surprise because he saw an actual predator lurking behind the spiritual troll ready to pounce. 

"Creek, look out!" Branch warned in alarm, but Creek just scoffed in disbelief and completely ignored his warning. Of course he doesn't believe me when there is actual danger. What did I expect? The grey troll thought to himself. 

The predator then decided to make its move and jumped towards Creek claws out, but before it could sink its claws into the other troll Branch quickly used his hair to grab the spiritual toll and pulled him out of danger's way. This caused the predator to crash claws first into the hard ground, which did not make it very happy. 

Now that it was in the light where Branch could better see it he realized that it was a fairly young toraokami, a very deadly predator that was rarely unsuccessful in catching its prey. It had a strong, muscular body with the shape of a large cat such as a tiger. It had pure white fur covering its entire body except for the colorful stripes decorating the beast. It had a long whip like tail lashing back in forth in its obvious anger, while buried in the ground where Creek had just been there was deadly, sharp retractable claws. On top of its head was a pair of pointed ears that could be used to hear for miles and it had a long pointed snout containing razor sharp teeth and a sensitive nose said to be able to track a trail even a week old. We were royally screwed, but maybe the fact that it was so young could be used to our advantage, it might not have too much experience in hunting and we may be able to use this fact to outsmart it. 

Creek was freaking out, not that Branch could blame him, he probably had never been face to face with a predator like this. It growled before slowly approaching them, it was sizing them up to see if it could easily take them both on. Most likely it wanted to try to scare them into running that way it would have the chance to separate them in the forest and could pick them off one by one. Branch decided since it hadn't outright attacked them yet that it was nervous about trying to take on both of them at once, which means that as long as they stick together they might have a chance of escaping safely. 

"Creek whatever you do, do not run or make any sudden movements. Stay calm and stay with me." Branch directed. 

"What do you mean don't run? That thing is going to kill us if we don't make a run for it!" Creek said in alarm. 

"No, it won't. It's not sure that it can take both of us at once, so it is trying to intimidate us into running and getting separated. If we stick together we might be able to escape safely." Branch explained as calmly as he could.

"You are crazy Branch! That thing is coming towards us to eat us, not because it's trying to scare us into running! If you want to stay here waiting calmly and get eaten, be my guest, but I'm getting out of here while I'm still alive!" Creek said in distress. 

"No! If you run, then it will chase. That is the stupidest thing you could possibly do in the face of such a predator." Branch tried to reason, but Creek ignored him and took off running in the opposite direction and just as Branch suspected the beast took off after Creek immediately. 

Branch went after Creek and the toraokami as well because now he had to save this idiot. Running is the worst thing he could have done, could this idiot get any stupider? Branch thought to himself while running through the forest, trying to catch up as quickly as he could. When he finally caught up the toraokami had Creek cornered and was about to go in for the kill. Branch quickly grabbed the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be a large rock, and threw it at the predator's head to try to distract it from Creek. After the rock hit the toraokami looked towards his direction to see what happened and Branch used this opportunity to make exaggerated movements that would really get its attention. It worked since the beast temporarily forgot about Creek and started moving towards Branch instead, which the grey troll used to slowly lure it further and further from Creek. 

After Creek was no longer in immediate danger Branch started hitting the beast with his hair. The toraokami then tried using its massive paws to try clawing the troll, but he was able to easily dodge these attacks. At this point the only thing that would get rid of this thing was to make it give up, the only way to do that was to fight back and make it easier to find easier prey then fight him. Branch then used his hair to wrap around the predator's neck in order to try strangling it. This tactic only made it angrier causing it to thrash and fight even harder. Branch kept up the attack by lashing at it with his hair and moving as fast as he could around the beast to further confuse it. This seemed to work since it was just randomly slashing around hoping to get a hit on the resourceful troll. Unfortunately, the toraokami managed to successfully slash Branch pretty deeply in the stomach area. The grey troll immediately used his hands to put pressure on the wound, but didn't allow this to slow down his attack because if he did then the beast would have used this to his advantage and went in for the kill. Branch acted as though he wasn't even hurt which seemed to confuse the toraokami even further because it started backing away slowly before turning around and taking off. It most likely decided to find easier prey that wouldn't fight back so hard. 

"Branch, you did it!" Creek exclaimed in wonder as he came up to Branch. 

"Yeah, but we're not safe yet." Branch answered weakly.

"What do you mean? It's gone." Creek asked confused. 

"Those predators usually hunt in packs. You gotta get to safety before the rest of the pack comes." Branch answered slowly.

This information made Creek pale before he said, "Come on then. Let's get outta here."

Branch shook his head slightly before replying, "Can't, too tired. You go on... without me." 

"Come on Branch. I'm not gonna leave you here." Creek insisted.

"Have to." Branch said shakily. 

"No. I won't leave you. You just saved my life." Creek said with determination, but by this point Branch was in too much pain to care. He was probably losing too much blood, which would make an easy trail for predators to follow. 

"Branch, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Creek asked in sudden concern realizing something more must be wrong with Branch than just being tired, but Branch didn't answer. He just stood there tightly gripping his stomach. 

"Branch, are you hurt? Let me see?" Creek asked worriedly as he came up to try and get a better look. Branch looked up at Creek before he collapsed, which caused Creek to quickly catch him and gently cradle him before he could hit the ground. That is the last thing Branch remembered before everything went completely black.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2. This story has gotten a lot more attention than I was expecting, which has made me really happy. I seemed to have done a good job with the first chapter because everyone seems to be intrigued about where this is going to go and I hope that you guys all continue to enjoy it as the story progresses. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for leaving kudos, commenting and bookmarking this story, every single one of this has made me feel intensely happy, so again thank you everyone. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Branch! Come on you've gotta wake up!" Creek panicked while gently trying to shake the other troll awake. 

"This isn't working, he probably lost too much blood." Creek muttered hopelessly to himself.

Creek was completely panicking in this situation because he wasn't really sure what to do. The spiritual troll knew he couldn't just leave Branch to die, no matter how much he disliked the grey troll, he still didn't want him to  _die,_ especially not like this. This was all his fault. The only reason Branch got hurt in the first place was because he was saving him. Branch could have saved himself and left Creek to get eaten by that monster, but he didn't. No, instead he risked his own life in order to save Creek, a troll that constantly mocked him, and ended up getting seriously hurt in the process, so there was absolutely no way Creek was just going to leave him here to die. Come on, even he wasn't that cold hearted.

The problem was that Branch said those things usually hunt in packs, which means it would probably be back with its pack to finish them off. That was not good cause there was absolutely no way Creek stood a chance against a whole pack of those monsters, for crying out loud he couldn't even successfully escape one of those monsters on his own and even Branch could barely fend it off. He had to get Branch and get the heck out of here as fast as he could, which brings him to his other, more serious problem. The only flaw in this otherwise perfect plan was the fact that he wasn't exactly sure where in the forest they were, nor did he have the slightest idea how to get back. Not to mention the fact that Branch desperately needed medical attention immediately, so moving him around too much in this state probably wasn't the best idea. 

"Okay, you need to calm down Creek. Panicking isn't going to help anything, in fact it will probably make things worse. The only way you will be able to help Branch is to calm down and think." Creek advised himself as he took slow and calming deep breaths to relax his panicked state some. 

After managing to calm himself a little he decided the first thing he needed to do was to patch up Branch's injuries the best he could and to stop the bleeding, otherwise Branch would bleed out. Then he would worry about finding a safe location for them to hide from those monsters. Hopefully, they won't come back until after they are long gone from here. 

Creek gently placed Branch on the ground so he could try to find something he could use to take care of the grey troll's injuries. Not too far away he spotted Branch's backpack lying on the floor and went to retrieve it. This could be useful because Branch was always carrying around survival supplies. Creek cautiously opened the bag while praying it had some medical supplies he could use. Surely, Branch has some kind of first aid kit or important medical supplies in here, I mean he is always bragging about his survival skills and always being prepared for anything Creek thought to himself while throwing aside what he thought were useless items. 

"More sticks and rocks? What exactly is so important about sticks and rocks? This guy is even weirder than I thought." Creek muttered while shuffling through various other items he had no clue what could be for. Half of the stuff he found seemed completely useless to him and he had no idea how they could possibly be used for survival. Finally, he pulled out a first aid kit from the very bottom of the bag which he took and quickly rushed back to Branch so he could start patching him up. 

Creek knelt down next to the unconscious grey troll before opening the first aid kit which surprisingly enough had a lot of different medical supplies in it. Although, considering who he was dealing with, he really shouldn't be surprised at all. Of course Branch would carry all the important first aid supplies with him everywhere he goes, this is the one troll that is always expecting a horrible disaster to happen any minute Creek thought while carefully moving Branch's blood stained hands away from the injury.

There was a lot of blood. Seeing so much blood at once almost made Creek sick, it probably would have if he wasn't already trained to handle such a situation, as well as the fact that this isn't the first time he has seen such a horrific sight. He has seen much worse than this, but he couldn't think about that right now, or ever for that matter. No, he never wanted to remember any of that.

As gently as he could he cleaned the blood away from the injury with a gauze pad dampened with water. After all the blood surrounding the injury was cleared he was able to assess the damage of the injury. There were three large claw marks that had slashed horizontally from one end of the abdomen to the other. With the extent of the damage, Creek decided that it was amazing Branch was able to hold out until after the creature left and they were relatively safe before collapsing.

"These are pretty deep, he'll probably need stitches." Creek noted as he continued assessing the injury and making sure that there weren't any others.

Creek then took out all the supplies he would need before starting the process of sterilizing, that way it would reduce any chances of it becoming infected later. He first sterilized the slashes with a hydrogen peroxide mixture before doing the same to the medical equipment he would be using. After this was done he started the process of stitching the three slashes as quickly and efficiently as possible. When he was finally finished with this he wrapped thick gauze around the whole torso to better protect the injury from any outside agents such as bacteria and to help prevent the wound from reopening.  Creek then put away all the first aid supplies before putting everything, including the items he discarded earlier, back into the backpack, which he placed on his back. Creek then bent down and carefully picked up the other troll bridal style.

"Okay, now we just need to find somewhere safe to hide from those monsters. Luckily for us they haven't returned yet, but let's not push our luck." Creek said to Branch even though he knew the grey troll couldn't hear him.

After walking through the woods for a little while Creek spotted a cave they could take shelter in. Quietly he went into the cave, but before settling in he checked it out to make sure there weren't any lurking predators, which thankfully there weren't any. The cave actually seems to be abandoned since there was no sign of life in it. The spiritual troll decided that this would work as a temporary shelter until Branch healed a little, at least enough to safely travel without worrying about aggravating his injury even more. He knew that trying to move Branch any more than he already had would delay the healing process, which in this situation could end up being fatal and that was something Creek was not willing to risk. They would just have to wait for him to heal some before trying to figure out how to get back to Troll Village. As gently as he could Creek placed Branch down on the cave floor before wrapping him up in the blanket he had found in the backpack.

  ************

It was taking much longer than Creek had hoped for Branch to wake up, this worried him because the longer it took the less chance he had of surviving. There was nothing more Creek could do to help him. He had been taking care of Branch to the best of his ability, but it might not be enough. Creek knew the importance of keeping a healing troll warm, otherwise it would significantly slow the healing process, especially out in the wilderness where there weren't such luxuries as heaters, so he did his best to keep the grey troll as warm as he could by keeping him wrapped in the blanket. Sometimes he would even use his own body heat to keep the other troll warm by wrapping his arms around him and holding him close to his body. In addition to this the spiritual troll had been checking Branch's  injury to make sure it wasn't getting worse or infected, after checking it he would then carefully clean the wound to the best of his ability and rewrap it with fresh bandages. Creek desperately hoped that the grey troll would be able to pull through this, but if he didn't wake up soon the odds of this weren't good, which really worried him.

One day as Creek was checking on Branch he heard a groan of pain come from the other troll, which filled him up with hope that the grey troll was finally waking up. He quickly checked to see if Branch was really waking up or if it was just his imagination and to his delight he found that the grey troll really was finally waking up. This was a good sign because it meant that Branch would have a much better chance of survival. He waited with baited breath as Branch finally opened his eyes, which for the first time since he has known the grey troll, Creek noticed Branch's eyes were the most beautiful shade of crystal blue he had ever seen. As quickly as he thought this the spiritual troll tried to dismiss this thought as crazy.

Come on Creek, this is grey, boring Branch. What are you thinking? So, his eyes are blue, big deal Creek thought to himself before softly asking out loud, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Creek asked softly.

"Like I've just been through a blender." Branch groaned in reply.

"Well, that is to be expected considering everything, plus we don't have any meds out here to lessen the pain." Creek answered sympathetically.

"Where are we? Am I dead? If I am, you shouldn't be here, I saved you. Unless of course this is hell, of course I would get stuck with you for an eternity." Branch said in confusion.

"Hey, I resent that and no, you aren't dead." Creek answered feeling insulted.

"What do you mean I'm not dead? I clearly remember saving your sorry butt, then passing out due to blood loss in the middle of a predator infested forest. How could I not be dead?" Branch asked perplexed.

"Well, you're right about that happening, but after you passed out I patched you up and brought you here to hide from any more predators." Creek explained.

"Where exactly is here then?" Branch asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure. Right now we're in some cave somewhere in the forest." Creek answered unsurely.

"So, after I passed out you helped me _and_ brought me to safety with you, even though I told you they usually hunt in packs and would probably be back with the whole pack?" Branch questioned skeptically.

"Exactly." Creek confirmed.

"Why would you do that? Why would you help me? Why would you risk your life to save me instead of just saving yourself?" Branch asked in bewilderment.

"What do you mean? I couldn't just leave you there, you would have died." Creek tried to explain.

"Why would you care if I did? You hate me." Branch countered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want you to die. Especially, not after you just risked your life to save mine. Even I'm not that heartless." Creek defended.

Branch gave a disbelieving look before saying, "I always took you for the kind of person to turn on your own friends just to save yourself. I never expected you to risk your life to save an enemy."

"I can see that you think really highly of me." Creek said sarcastically before adding, "You saved my life and got hurt because of it, it was my fault. You warned me not to run, but I didn't listen and ran anyways. I got caught. I would have been killed if you weren't there, but you came and lured that thing away from me, you risked your own life to save me, even though I never gave you a reason to. I was constantly cruel to you, I belittled you and mocked you, but you still saved me instead of saving yourself and leaving me to my fate. How could I just leave you to die after that? How could I not help you knowing that you were only in that position because of me, that I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you?" Creek sincerely explained.

Branch looked down before answering, "That is what I expected. I never expected you to even try helping me, especially not when you could be killed in the process. I knew that when I made the decision to try saving you. I wouldn't have expected anything more from any troll, you all seem to despise me. I wouldn't be surprised if, when I do die, you all celebrated." Branch looked back to Creek before earnestly adding, "But maybe you aren't as bad as I thought."

Creek was taken aback with just how little Branch thought of the whole troll society. What had happened to make him feel like this? He wanted to ask, he wanted to understand what the other troll had been through to make him feel so cynical, but he knew that wasn't a good idea at this point. If he questioned Branch now it would probably only make him shut down, which would only make things worse. Apparently, Branch had more problems than anyone knew because it wasn't just the bergens he feared, maybe he wasn't the crazy, delusional conspiracy theorist everyone thought he was, but maybe his problems ran deeper than he originally thought. Just maybe all he really needed was a friend, someone who was willing to get to know the real Branch, someone that was willing to try helping him, someone that actually cared about him. Obviously Branch didn't trust him, or anyone else for that matter, but maybe one day that could change.

Creek didn't comment on that, but instead asked, "Why exactly did you save me? You could have left me to get eaten and saved yourself. You hate me, not that I don't deserve it because as I mentioned before I have been really cruel towards you, but why would you risk your life to save me? All I have ever done is make you miserable, so why would you even want to save me?"

Branch looked away again before answering honestly, "I couldn't knowingly let you get eaten. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let another fellow troll get eaten and did nothing again, no matter how much I hate you."

"What do you mean again? When have you ever just stood by when a troll was being eaten?" Creek asked in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it." Branch muttered as he tried to get up to get away from this conversation, only to cry out in pain and grab at his stomach.

Creek quickly pried Branch's hands off of his injury before he could reopen the stitching, then gently lay Branch back down.

"Shh, it's okay, take it easy. You don't have to tell me, I won't ask again." Creek soothed. 

To Branch's chagrin, Creek continued taking care of him while he healed. Every day the spiritual troll would carefully check his injury, clean it and change the bandages before going out into the forest to fetch food and water for them. Honestly, Creek didn't really mind doing all of this for the other troll. As far as he was concerned it was the least he could do considering it was his fault Branch got hurt in the first place. It was actually kind of nice having someone to care for. He simply ignored all of the grey troll's grumbling and protests about being plenty capable of taking care of himself. Creek understood that it was hard on Branch having to depend on someone he didn't trust and probably frustrating that he needed the help in the first place. Branch was just so used to being on his own and doing everything himself, not to mention that admitting the fact he needed Creek's help probably hurt his pride, which Branch had plenty of.

The purple troll also kept trying to keep Branch as warm as he could so he could heal faster, but since Branch was awake he decided the cuddling probably wasn't the best idea since the grey troll didn't like to be touched much. There was only so much he could do to keep him warm and the thin blanket they had didn't actually help much.

"Hey, Creek, it is freezing." Branch called.

"I know, I'm sorry. There's not much I can do about that, I already wrapped you in the blanket." Creek said regretfully.

"Have you thought of starting a fire. That would help." Branch offered.

"Yeah, I've thought of that, but you don't have any supplies to make a fire with in your super important survival supplies." Creek jabbed.

"What? Of course I do!" Branch defended.

"No, you don't. I've checked, multiple times." Creek helpfully informed.

"How stupid do you think I am? Why wouldn't I have supplies to start a fire with? Fire can be very important for survival and I have all the important supplies for survival." Branch argued.

"Apparently you forgot that when you packed it. Plus, what do you mean all the important supplies for survival? Half the stuff in there is just useless junk." Creek dispute.

"No way! All of that stuff is important for survival! I wouldn't waste space on junk. Maybe you're just too senseless to understand what they are for." Branch countered angrily.

"You just don't want to admit that you carry around a bunch of junk that has no use. I thought you were always prepared?" Creek replied in frustration.

"I am always prepared!" Branch exclaimed before demanding, "Give me the bag. I'll find the needed supplies to make a fire."

"Fine. Knock yourself out." Creek grit out as he placed the backpack next to Branch. Creek watched as Branch went through various items that he considered junk before pulling out a pile of sticks and some rocks.

"See? Here it is, this will make your fire." Branch said triumphantly.

"What? Are you crazy? That is just a pile of sticks and rocks, no way that will do anything, let alone make a fire." Creek said in exasperation.

"Of course it will. And they are not just simply 'sticks and rocks', they are supplies and they will start a fire." Branch said with an eye roll.

"Okay, Mr. survival, how exactly will this start a fire?" Creek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you know how to do anything? Okay, I will get the supplies ready and then you will listen to my instructions to start the fire." Branch replied in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Creek asked in concern.

"It's fine. I'm just setting up, you will be doing all the hard work, since you're so worried." Branch said while rolling his eyes again.

Creek watched as Branch made a small pile of small sticks and what looked like hay or something. Then, he used a sharp rock to carve into a large stick before carving some bark off of another large stick, which he placed under the stick that was carved in. He then pulled some kind of rope and tied it to another stick, but left two loops at the ends. Creek honestly had no idea how this was supposed to start a fire.

"Okay, now you need to take this stick that's tied with the rope and place it in this hole." Branch directed as he handed Creek the stick. Creek did as he was told.

"Here comes the hard part. Next, you need to place your thumbs through these loops. This will make it easier to push down on this stick because you need to put a lot of pressure on it. Then, start spinning the stick as fast as you can." Branch explained.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard." Creek said confidently, which earned him a chuckle from Branch.

After a while of spinning the stupid stick and nothing happening Creek decided that this whole thing was useless. This was not going to work no matter how hard he spun the stupid stick. What was he thinking listening to Branch? There was no way this would make a fire.

"Branch, this isn't working." Creek complained tiredly.

"That's because you aren't doing it hard enough. Keep trying, it will work, eventually." Branch encouraged.

"You know, I think you are playing me for a fool. I'm not going to do this anymore." Creek accused in frustration.

"If you don't want to, then I can do it." Branch offered, but before he could even attempt to get up Creek hurriedly shook his head and stopped him.

"No way! If I let you do it, then it will reopen the injury. It's okay, I'll keep trying." Creek quickly reassured.

"Whatever." Branch said while folding his arms.

Creek kept spinning the stupid stick as fast as he could while pulling down on the rope. This was so hard, why couldn't Branch keep matches or something to start a fire with like a normal troll? Why does he always have to do things the hard way Creek thought in frustration. Eventually, something did happen because he started seeing smoke and some kind of black stuff start to form.

"Branch, I think it's working! I can see smoke!" Creek exclaimed in excitement. Branch looked up at what Creek was talking about.

"Okay, now move the coal onto the bark and blow on it to start the flame." Branch instructed.

Creek did as he was told and it actually did make a small flame to his surprise. Although, that sure did feel like a lot of work for such a small flame.

"That's all you've got? I did all this work for this baby fire." Creek complained aloud.

"No, idiot, that's just how it starts. Next, you need to move the flame to the tinder nest." Branch said while pointing towards the pile of small sticks and hay. Creek put the flame in this pile, which did cause it to start growing to his amazement.

"Now, keep the fire going and add larger sticks to make it bigger." Branch explained. Creek did as he was told, which allowed the small flame to grow into a normal size flame, thus warming the cave up.

"You know, I guess there is something your sticks and rocks are actually useful for. Although, it would have been so much easier with matches." Creek admit.

"Hey, sticks and rocks are useful for many things." Branch defended.

"Whatever you say Branch." Creek agreed with a small smile.

The two trolls continued this routine for the duration of their stay in the cave, while bickering over everything. Despite, their many arguments the two trolls actually got to know each other a little better than before. This made it easier to tolerate one another. Eventually, without either really noticing, their heated arguments had slowly turned into playful banter. This did not mean that they completely got along either because they still had their many differences, it just meant that they were better able to understand one another.

After a few weeks Creek decided that Branch was finally healed enough to travel, though he still couldn't walk without assistance. Despite this Branch stubbornly insisted to walk on his own and did actually manage to make it out of the cave before collapsing, but since Creek expected this would happen he was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Wow, careful. You're still really hurt and you need to take it easy." Creek playfully chided.

"I am taking it easy, I have been taking it easy for weeks." Branch complained.

"You are recovering from a serious injury without any professional care. What do you expect? It takes time to heal and resting will help you recover faster." Creek explained.

"I know all that. You have been lecturing me about it for weeks. Exactly how do you expect me to take it any easier while traveling, mom?" Branch mocked.

"Well, you do have a point there, my dear son." Creek teased back before adding with a grin, "I have a simple solution to this problem. I'll just have to carry you back."

"What? No way!" Branch disagreed, but was to late because Creek had already bent down and lifted him up bridal style.

"Hey, put me down Creek!" Branch demanded.

"Come on Branch, you have to admit that this is much more practical than you trying to stumble through the forest in complete agony. This will be much faster and you won't reopen your stitches. It's a win-win solution." Creed tried to reason.

"I have to admit no such thing. I don't see how this is a solution of any kind, plus I'm completely fine now." Branch argued.

"No, you aren't. You just collapsed after walking a few feet to leave the cave." Creek countered.

"I simply tripped over a rock." Branch denied.

"We are standing in grass." Creek pointed out. Branch looked below them at this and flushed in embarrassment at being caught in his lie.

"Think about it Branch. Do you really want to reopen the stitching and start this whole process of being cared for over again? Plus, you would probably be more likely to run into predators the longer we stay here." Creek persuaded.

"Fine, but do you really have to carry me like this? Can't you just put me on your back or something?" Branch asked in embarrassment.

Creek smirked before playfully replying, "I don't know Branch. I think you would be a lovely bride." This only earned him a death glare in response.

"Oh, come on Branch, you know I'm just teasing you. This would be the easiest way for me to carry you without risking aggravating you injury." Creek explained.

"Fine. Just get us back already." Branch replied with an eye roll.

Creek still had no idea which way it was to get back to Troll Village, but didn't really want to admit that to Branch, so he just picked a direction he thought was right. He only managed to travel a couple feet before Branch corrected him.

"You do realize this is the wrong way, right?" Branch pointed out.

"Uh, yeah of course I knew that." Creek lied as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment this time.

"You do know which way to go, right?" Branch pushed.

"Uh, well, not exactly? I was kinda hoping you would." Creek admit.

"Of course not, idiot." Branch answered with yet another eye roll.

"Does that mean you do, darling?" Creek asked in annoyance.

"Of course I do and don't call me that." Branch admonished.

"Okay, then point the way, darling." Creek taunted. Branch ignored the despised pet name and directed Creek towards the village.

 **************

Once they finally made it back to the village they were immediately flocked by many worried trolls. Of course all of these trolls had only been concerned about Creek since none of them really noticed Branch's absence. Creek easily brushed off all of these trolls worries as he continued heading towards the hospital pod. He insisted that Branch needed to be seen by a real doctor to make sure the injury was healing correctly and wasn't infected. Branch immediately protested to this idea, but Creek wouldn't listen.

"I'm fine, really Creek." Branch insisted.

"You can't even walk on your own." Creek pointed out.

"I'll heal, like you said I just need to take it easy and rest." Branch protested.

"You'll heal faster under a doctor's care." Creek commented.

"You know, you're right Creek and since you have done such a wonderful job taking care of me I think you will make a wonderful doctor." Branch tried.

"Nice try, but I'm no doctor. I just happen to know basic first aid." Creek replied.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think stitches qualifies for 'basic' first aid." Branch countered.

"Okay, I may or may not know more than the average troll, but you still need to be seen by a doctor." Creek urged.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Branch huffed in defeat.

Once Creek had made it inside the hospital pod he gently set Branch down on one of the examination tables. He then told one of the assisting trolls to retrieve the doctor, which they quickly complied with. When the doctor finally came Creek tried explaining what kind of injury Branch had and what he had done to care for it, but was ignored as the doctor didn't even glance at Branch. Instead the doctor tried checking Creek over for any injuries.

"Doc, I'm fine. Branch is the one who needs to be checked out." Creek tried explaining. The doctor gave Branch a quick glance before dismissing him.

"He looks fine to me." The doctor said.

"I told you, he has three deep slashes in his abdomen that I had to perform emergency stitches on. You need to make sure it is healing correctly and not infected." Creek explained yet again, which was starting to get on his nerves.

"And I'm sure you've done a fine job." The doctor replied dismissively.

"Yeah, I'm sure I did, but you still need to check it over to make sure it's healing properly and not infected, though I'm reasonably sure it isn't." Creek grit out in frustration that the doctor didn't seem to notice.

"I already told you that it looks fine." The doctor assured.

"You haven't even looked at it yet." Creek argued.

"Look, I'm very busy and don't have time for this. Anything that has happened to him, he probably brought on himself anyways. And I will not waste good resources on the likes of him." The doctor answered briskly before walking away.

"Wait! Come back!" Creek called out.

"Creek, can we please go now?" Branch asked dejectedly.

"The doctor hasn't seen you. I didn't like that doctor anyway, I can fetch a different one." Creek assured.

"It doesn't matter which one you get, they are all the same. This is what always happens to me. I told you that you all seem to hate me and this is why I stay away." Branch explained bitterly.

"They always treat you like this?" Creek asked in shock.

"You all do, I'm used to it." Branch admit sadly.

Creek on the other hand was completely surprised at this information. He knew that he had always been mean to Branch and mocked him, but he had no idea that so did the rest of the village. He had always assumed that Branch only kept his distance because he was being grumpy and unhappy. If this is how he was always treated by everyone it made a lot more sense to him why Branch would think so lowly of the troll society, why he was so distrustful of everyone around him. He now understood just why Branch always seemed to be so defensive and why Poppy always tried so hard to include him. Why had he not seen any of this before he questioned himself before coming to the conclusion that it was probably because he was too busy being cruel and mocking Branch to take notice. Maybe all Branch needed was to be shown a little kindness, maybe he should make an actual effort to help Branch, maybe like he thought before, all Branch needed was a friend. It wouldn't hurt to at least try befriending the grey troll.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." Creek sincerely apologized, which surprised Branch going by the wide eyed look he gave.

"You can stay with me until you completely heal." Creek offered.

"No, I can't do that." Branch rejected immediately.

"You can, if you want. You can't stay on your own in this state, you're still too hurt. It's the least I can do after you saved my life." Creek encouraged.

"You saved mine too, we're even. You don't owe me anything." Branch argued.

"Yeah, you're right. We are even, but I want to help you. I have already been taking care of you all this time in that cave, it won't be much different." Creek explained honestly.

"You want to help me?" Branch asked in utter confusion.

"Yes. Over these last few weeks I have gotten to know you a little and I have realized you aren't as bad as I thought. I have also realized that I have been wrong in the way I have treated you in the past. Again, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve any of that. You are a bit weird, but who isn't? I really don't want you to hurt yourself any more than you already are. Please, let me help you." Creek pleaded.

"Okay, fine, but only until I'm healed enough to take care of myself. Then I'm going back to my bunker." Branch reluctantly agreed.

Creek gave Branch a small genuine smile and promised himself that Branch wouldn't regret trusting him a little. In fact, he decided that he would show Branch a little bit of kindness in return and maybe they could become friends one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was chapter 2, a bit longer than chapter 1, but that's okay. Please tell me what you guys thought, I love hearing what the readers think. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. 
> 
> ~Ominous.


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos, it really means a lot to me and makes me really happy. I feel like every chapter is just getting longer. I worked really hard on this so I hope you all enjoy.

Branch hesitantly agreed to stay with Creek until he was healed enough to take care of himself. He really didn't trust Creek much, but at the same time he knew Creek was right about him still being too hurt to be on his own. The injury was still too sensitive at this point, he would only end up hurting himself even more if he tried staying on his own in this state. As hard as it would be to put any amount of trust in another troll he knew there wasn't any other choice, he would have to accept Creek's help, thus giving him the barest amount of trust. At least the purple troll had already proven to be somewhat trustworthy since he didn't just leave the survivalist to bleed out in the forest, Branch just hoped showing Creek this small amount of trust wouldn't turn out to be a horrible mistake.

After agreeing to stay with the purple troll Branch was rewarded with a small but true smile from Creek. Branch had to admit to himself that he liked this smile much better than the fake, relaxed smile the other troll usually gave. This one actually did reach his eyes and for some strange reason seeing it on the other troll almost made Branch want to smile in return, but the grey troll suppressed the urge to smile, like he always did.

"You won't regret this Branch." Creek assured.

"This better not be some kind of trick." Branch warned.

"It's not. I just want to help you, I promise." Creek earnestly promised but Branch just gave him a distrustful look.

"Look, as odd as it might seem to you, I really do just want to help you. This is not some kind of trick or joke to mock you with. I know you don't trust me and honestly I don't blame you because if I were you, there is no way I would trust me either. If it makes you feel any better I won't let any other trolls visit as long as you're there, well except for Poppy because I really couldn't stop her from coming even if I tried." Creek explained truthfully.

After thinking about what Creek said for a minute Branch sighed before replying, "Ok. I really don't have much of a choice but to accept your help because you're right, I am still too injured to be on my own. On the other hand, it probably is a good idea not to let any other trolls visit as long as I'm around. I don't want them to give you a hard time for helping me."

"I don't care if they give me a hard time for helping you. The only reason I offered not to let them come around while you were there was so you could feel more comfortable, that way they can't give you a hard time. You don't deserve to be treated so badly." Creek stated honestly.

"It doesn't matter. Since you all hate me so much, I'm used to being treated poorly by everyone. I just don't want them to cause you any trouble just because you decided to help me." Branch insisted.

"It does matter. You should never have had to get 'used to' being treated so badly by everyone. Again, I'm really sorry for my part in this, it was wrong of me to be so cruel to you, especially when you did nothing to deserve it. Despite what it might seem, I really don't think everyone hates you. I know for sure that Poppy doesn't and neither do I. In fact, I don't think anyone truly hates you, I think you are just misunderstood and nobody has bothered taking the time to try getting to know you, no one has tried to understand you." Creek replied sincerely.

"You don't hate me?" Branch asked in disbelief.

"No, I realize that I never really hated you. I just misjudged you and just like everyone else I never bothered getting to know you before. I'd like to change that now though. I want to get to know you better. Maybe one day we can even be friends." Creek clarified.

"I don't know. I don't really do the friend thing." Branch answered uncertainly.

"I understand that you're worried about the friend idea since you don't trust me yet, but give it a chance. You can get to know me better too. Maybe one day I'll be able to change your mind about the whole friend thing." Creek said hopefully.

"We'll see. I doubt it though." Branch sceptically said before adding, "I agree that it's a good idea not to let any of your friends come around as long as you're helping me. It will make me a bit more comfortable and prevent a lot of problems for you."

"Except for Poppy." Creek reminded.

Branch rolled his eyes at this before agreeing, "Yeah, except Poppy. Honestly, I don't think either of us could stop her even if we wanted to. She won't give you any trouble for helping me anyways."

"Yeah, once she gets an idea in her head she is nearly unstoppable." Creek said fondly before adding thoughtfully, "Of course she won't give me a hard time. She will actually be thrilled that I'm helping you. Come to think of it, this might give her some ideas."

"I hope not. Usually her ideas involve me getting glittered." Branch said dreading the idea.

"Yeah, although I have to admit seeing you get glittered is pretty funny. She works really hard to try including you, even though you always decline." Creek admit to the other troll.

"Yeah, you would think it's funny, but I am not a fan of being glittered, especially not when it goes up my nose." Branch retorted before adding more gently, "I know she tries really hard to include me. She is the only troll that has ever really tried being nice to me since I turned grey."

Creek gave Branch a look of regret before replying, "She just really wants you to be happy. She thinks everyone deserves to be happy and she wants to help you, but she doesn't know how."

"I know, but I can't be happy. I don't know how to." Branch answered honestly while looking down causing him to miss the sympathetic look Creek gave him.

Not really knowing how to reply to this Creek changed the subject, "Come on Branch, let's go now." Creek replied as he gently lifted the grey troll into his arms before heading towards his pod.

Branch didn't bother trying to protest about Creek carrying him this time because he knew it was pointless. Creek would just insist and end up doing it anyways, so instead of arguing the survivalist just rested his head against Creek's shoulder before warning, "You better not drop me."

"Have I dropped you yet, princess?" Creek teased.

"What is with you and all these pet names? It is so irritating!" Branch questioned in annoyance.

"It's really fun teasing you. Plus, I think you look pretty cute when you are annoyed." Creek continued to tease with a smirk. Branch just huffed and rolled his eyes at this, determined not to give Creek any more satisfaction than he already had.

The rest of the trip to Creek's pod was spent in a comfortable silence. Branch didn't have any idea where Creek's pod was, he had never bothered learning where it was because he never had a reason to care before now. He had figured it would probably be in the center of the village since Creek seemed to like being the center of attention so much. The grey troll was immensely surprised to learn that the pod was actually on the outskirts of the village, well away from most other pods, he would never have guessed Creek of all people to live this far out. In fact, it was rather close to the forest and close enough to the location of his bunker that they could almost be considered neighbors. The only thing really separating them was the forest, but there really wasn't _that_ much forest between them. This fact unsettled Branch because it meant that if Creek wanted he could probably find his bunker, the purple troll has already proved to be more perceptive than he lets on, so he would have no trouble figuring out the exact location of the bunker.

Branch really didn't want anyone to know where his bunker was, it was bad enough that Poppy knew, though she was sworn to secrecy. The bunker was the only place he was able to feel a little safe, but if the other trolls knew its location he wasn't so sure he would be able to feel safe there anymore. He definitely didn't feel safe when he was in the village surrounded by all the other trolls who always seemed to be sending hateful looks his way, which was one of the reasons he had created the bunker in the first place. It was a safe haven for him, he just wanted to feel safe.

Just as he had no reason to learn where the purple troll's pod was, Creek has no reason to search for his bunker, so Branch probably had nothing to worry about. Branch had to admit that in light of recent events, Creek seemed to be a lot more trustworthy than he ever imagined and much more understanding than most trolls, though that didn't mean he could trust him. Branch couldn't afford to trust anyone, especially not with the location of his bunker.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Creek stated happily, startling Branch out of his thoughts.

The grey troll took this time to take in his surroundings, as he looked around the pod he was surprised at the simple design. Somehow this wasn't anything like he had expected. Creek's pod was pretty small which made sense considering there was only him living here, he probably didn't need more than this. They were currently standing in the main room of the pod, which contained a cozy looking couch on one side of the room and a love seat on the other with a plain coffee table between the two couches. To the left Branch was able to see the kitchen over the small breakfast bar that separated the two rooms. The kitchen only consisted of the main essentials that one expected to see in a kitchen, such as the fridge and stove. Further, to the right of the living room, he was able to see a hall that he assumed must lead to the bedroom and bathroom. Altogether, the place actually looked rather cozy. Branch had to admit it was also pretty nice, a pod he wouldn't mind living in, if things were different.

"I have to admit I expected something more fancy, more elegant, but this is really nice." Branch revealed.

"Sometimes I wonder exactly what you really think of me." Creek muttered bitterly.

"Well, I will admit just as you don't really know me all that well, I don't really know you that well either. Based on these last couple weeks I suspect you are a much different troll than I originally thought you were." Branch conceded.

"I have to agree with you there. I think we were both wrong about each other and we should take this chance to get to know each other better." Creek agreed.

"Yeah, maybe." Branch acknowledged uncertainly.

"Anyways, I'll show you to my room where you'll be staying while you are here." Creek replied changing the subject.

"What? What about you?" Branch asked in surprise.

"I was just going to sleep on the couch or something." Creek answered while giving a noncommittal shrug.

"I can't make you stay on the couch in your own home. I'll take the couch." Branch disagreed.

"Nonsense. I want you to feel as comfortable here as possible, so I will take the couch." Creek argued.

"But I don't want to take the bed from you. You're already doing more than enough by helping me. I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already am by being here." Branch insisted.

"First of all, you are not inconveniencing me in any way. Helping you isn't some unwanted chore, I want to help you. I'll keep telling you this until you believe it. Second, it's fine, in fact the couch is even an upgrade from the cave floor." Creek reassured the other troll softly before walking into the room and gently placing the survivalist on his bed.

"Fine." Branch grudgingly agreed while petulantly crossing his arms across his chest causing Creek to smile in return.

***************

The two trolls had quickly settled into a routine. Creek continued taking care of Branch much like he had in the cave, just as he promised. The purple troll checked his injury everyday to make sure it was healing properly. Then he would carefully clean and wrap the injury to ensure it didn't get infected. Creek also would get anything the grey troll needed and bring it to him, so Branch didn't have to do anything except rest. He understood that Creek was just trying to help him, really he did, but this was extremely frustrating to the survivalist because it made him feel completely useless. He absolutely hated feeling like this. Branch had told Creek many times that he could do some things on his own and wasn't completely useless, but the guru just brushed this off. The purple troll told Branch he didn't mind taking care of him, but the survivalist suspected that Creek actually liked having someone around to care for, even if it was him.

Despite all of his grumbling and frustration Branch had to admit, to himself of course, that it was actually kind of nice to be cared for like this. He hadn't been cared for like this since his grandma died when he was a young child, so it felt a little nice not having to do everything himself for once, to be taken care of. This was not something he ever planned on admitting out loud, especially not to Creek because then he would never hear the end of it. Although, he had to briefly wonder if this is what it felt like when someone actually cared about you.

Creek had even kept his word about not letting any of his friends visit, which Branch was grateful for since he really didn't feel like dealing with any of the other trolls right now, or ever. Plus, it saved Creek a lot of problems in the long run, even if the other troll didn't really understand that. He didn't want to risk the chance of the others treating Creek badly because of him.

Strangely enough though, not even Poppy has paid them a visit, at least not that Branch was aware of. This fact really confused him because he was sure the pink troll would have visited them as soon as she could, if nothing else, to at least make sure they were both ok. Poppy wasn't like the other trolls, she was a sweet and caring troll, she genuinely cared about everyone. The fact that she hasn't  checked on them yet, especially since they were basically missing for a couple weeks as far as she knew, was very out of character for her. This most likely meant she knew they were both okay and in the meantime she was planning something, probably something he would find annoying. Hopefully, whatever it was she is up to wouldn't cause too much trouble. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door before it swung open to reveal Creek, successfully interrupting Branch's train of thoughts.

"Hey Branch, how are you feeling?" Creek asked curiously as he stepped into the room.

"Same as before, completely bored out of my mind." Branch answered impassively.

"Sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Creek offered hopefully.

"Not really. The only entertainment here that you'll allow is talking to you, but you aren't very entertaining." Branch dramatically exaggerated.

"I think you're exaggerating, just a bit. Plus, I'm the most exciting entertainment that has ever existed. You should feel honored that I have taken time from my busy schedule to personally entertain you." Creek joked.

"As if." Branch replied sarcastically while doing his best to suppress the chuckle threatening to emerge.

"That's why you're trying to hold back a laugh." Creek pointed out with a smirk.

"I am not." Branch denied.

"Yes you are. I can tell." Creek insisted.

"Right. How exactly can you tell?" Branch asked in clear disbelief.

"I can see it in your eyes." Creek tried to explain.

"My eyes? How in the world could my eyes tell you whether or not I was holding back a laugh? That doesn't even make sense." Branch replied completely bewildered by this.

"They don't tell me that specifically, but they do tell me you were amused. You're not as emotionless as you'd like everyone to think. Your emotions are reflected through your eyes." Creek further explained what he had meant, surprising Branch.

"What do you mean by that?" Branch asked in complete shock.

"I mean even though the rest of your expression doesn't change at all, your eyes do. I've noticed all the feelings you are trying to hide are expressed clearly through your eyes." Creek clarified.

"Are you sure about that? No one else seems to think so, I  have been called heartless and emotionless many times." Branch pointed out, unable to believe the other troll could read him so easily.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. No one else has ever had the chance to be around you long enough to notice, nor has anyone else cared to notice. That is their loss though because I have learned you are not what they  think, you are so much greater. Not to mention, anyone who thinks you are heartless doesn't know the first thing about you. I may not know you that well, but even I can see you are the furthest thing from heartless there is. You may pretend to be emotionless or uncaring, but you are actually quite caring. In fact, one of the most caring trolls I have ever met." Creek earnestly reassured.

"You really think so?" Branch asked feeling touched at Creek's words.

"Yeah." Creek answered confidently.

"Thank you. That has to be the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a very long time." Branch replied while flushing a little in embarrassment.

"You don't need to thank me because it's the truth." Creek shrugged.

"Have you heard from Poppy?" Branch asked changing the subject.

"Now that you mention it, no, not really. She did tell me she would make time to visit sometime soon, but other than that, I haven't heard from her at all, which is strange." Creek answered puzzled by this fact.

"I thought it was strange too. I was sure she would have visited by now, at least to check on us." Branch agreed.

"Yeah, I agree. I thought she would have came as soon as she heard we were back. This is really unlike her, she usually visits all the time." Creek answered stated suspiciously.

"I think she's up to something." Branch informed the purple troll.

"You're probably right. That is the only logical explanation for her absence, which means she'll be here as soon as she's done scrapbooking her plan." Creek acknowledged thoughtfully.

"She scrapbooks all her plans? Seriously?" Branch asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"She scrapbooks everything. You should know that by now, you've been glittered enough times." Creek replied with yet another smirk.

"I thought she only did that for annoying things like parties and invitations." Branch defended. Before Creek had a chance to respond to this they could hear a loud knocking sound coming from outside the pod.

"I bet that's her now." Creed declared in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Of course it's her. Who else would it be? She's the only one allowed to visit, remember?" Branch sniped.

"Come on, let's get you to the living room." Creek said deliberately ignoring Branch's jab before helping him to the living room where Branch settled comfortably into the loveseat. Creek then went to answer the door.

"Creek! How are you?" Poppy asked in her usual upbeat tone of voice while pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Poppy. Branch was the one injured, not me." Creek informed before returning his friend's hug.

Poppy quickly pulled away at this news before questioning in concern, "Is he okay? Was it serious? I thought you were both fine, otherwise I would have come sooner. Do you know how he's doing or where he is right now?"

"Calm down, Poppy. Branch is fine now, I took care of him. His injury is healing really well. He's right over there, so you can see for yourself how he's doing." Creek calmly soothed.

"He's here? As in he's here in this pod right now?" Poppy asked astonished at this fact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure what else he's right over there could mean." Creek answered uncertainly.

"You can't blame me for being surprised! I thought you guys couldn't stand each other!" Poppy defended herself.

"Yeah, well he needed help and I just couldn't leave him on his own knowing that. We get along better now, anyways. He's not as bad as I thought." Creek admit.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, admitting you were wrong about him. I'm so happy you're helping him, that's really kind of you." Poppy happily complimented.

Creek blushed in embarrassment at this before nervously replying, "He's right there on the loveseat and can probably hear everything we just said." After this Poppy simply gave Creek another smile before heading over to where Branch was and settled onto the couch across from him, not wanting to crowd him. Meanwhile, Creek went in the kitchen to get everyone some refreshments.

"Hey Branch." Poppy greeted.

"Poppy." Branch returned the greeting with a nod.

"Creek said you were injured. How are you doing?" Poppy asked concerned.

"Like Creek said, he took care of me and I'm fine now." Branch answered nonchalantly.

"Was it serious? It must be if you accepted Creek's help. Are you sure you're ok?" Poppy worriedly questioned.

Branch sighed heavily before doing his best to try consoling her worries, "It's nothing I can't handle. I just needed a little extra help. Creek feels guilty even though it really wasn't his fault, so he offered to help me until I heal."

After this Creek returned from the kitchen with some tea and warm banana muffins. He handed the other two trolls a cup of tea and muffin each. The purple troll then settled onto the loveseat next to Branch, which didn't go unnoticed by Poppy. The other two trolls then politely thanked Creek for bringing them the tea and muffins.

"Why would he feel guilty? Exactly what happened out there?" Poppy continued to question.

"We were in the woods talking when a toraokami attacked us. Creek feels guilty because he thinks it was his fault the predator slashed my stomach open." Branch responded calmly.

"That's because it was my fault. The only reason you got hurt in was because you were saving me. If I had listened to you in the first place, if I wasn't so stupid, then you never would have gotten hurt." Creek explained guiltily.

"You don't know that for sure. For all we know that thing could have attacked and killed both of us if you hadn't run. It could have been holding us there until the rest of its pack showed up. If you weren't there I might not have even noticed it coming in the first place. The only reason I saw it was because I looked in your direction when it was behind you. If you weren't there I never would have looked that way and I never would have noticed it. You can't blame yourself. It was just a bad situation and you only reacted naturally, especially for someone who wasn't trained in survival skills. We both survived, that's the only thing that really matters." Branch replied to reassure the guru.

"Yeah, maybe, but I still feel bad, so helping you while you heal is the least I can do." Creek said softly.

"Creek, you know Branch is right. I don't know exactly what it was that attacked you guys or what happened, but I do know it wasn't your fault he got hurt. From what I understand if you weren't there things could have been worse. Even though he got hurt, which is terrible, you were there to help him and you're helping him now, so you shouldn't feel guilty." Poppy comforted the purple troll gently.

"Thanks Poppy. I am grateful we both survived. I just wish he hadn't of gotten hurt." Creek answered honestly.

"So Poppy, why are you really here?" Branch asked curiously, changing the subject in the process.

"To check on you, silly." Poppy answered in her usual happy tone.

"You didn't know I was hurt, nor that I was even here until after Creek told you." Branch pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but I did come to see Creek. I wanted to make sure you guys were really alright." Poppy replied.

"Then why did you wait so long? That isn't like you." Branch questioned suspiciously, he wanted to know what the pink troll was up to.

"I know, but I was really busy and I didn't know there was anything to worry about. I thought you were both okay." Poppy stated simply.

"Okay, I believe that, but I also think you're up to something and I want to know what it is." Branch said confidently.

"I'm not up to anything, I swear." Poppy tried to ensure the grey troll.

"I don't believe you. Creek and I both think you're up to something." Branch informed her.

"Creek?" Poppy asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah I agree you probably are up to something. Come on, you gotta admit it does look a little fishy for you to wait so long before visiting me, especially after I was missing for so long. You usually visit all the time and you've never let being busy stop you before, so it is pretty out of character for you to stay away like that. I'm not worried though, like Mr. paranoid here, 'cause I know you'll tell me sooner or later." Creek explained.

"I'm not planning anything, guys." Poppy insisted.

"Right." Branch said sarcastically.

"Really. I'm not planning anything out of the ordinary, anyways." Poppy amended.

"Fine, since you won't tell me, I'll just have Creek tell me later." Branch sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the pink troll.

"There'll be nothing to tell." Poppy affirmed.

"Sure there won't be." Branch said in disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, darling, I will tell you everything." Creek joked to try lightening the mood a little causing Branch to smirk.

"I expect nothing less from you, my dear caregiver." Branch played along to Poppy's utter amazement.

The two continued this playful banter until Poppy excitedly exclaimed, "I'm so happy you guys are getting along so well."

"I told you we got along better now." Creek reminded with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't expect this. I'm just so glad you guys have put aside your differences and are getting along." Poppy cheerfully replied.

"I knew you would be." Creek stated.

"Yeah, well maybe Creek isn't so bad either." Branch reluctantly conceded.

"Aw, you love me and you know it." Creek teased.

"Don't push your luck." Branch warned.

"But coming from you, that is like a love confession." Creek continued to tease. Branch simply rolled his eyes at this, knowing the purple troll was just teasing him.

The three trolls continued visiting for a while until Poppy eventually had to leave. They said their goodbyes and the pink troll promised to visit again soon.

**************

Creek continued taking care of Branch to the best of his ability, but as the grey troll healed he was able to do more on his own, which he took full advantage of after not being able to do anything for so long. The survivalist had even started helping Creek out around the pod where he could. This showed it wouldn't be much longer before Branch was ready to go back to his bunker.

During this time the two trolls ended up getting to know one another much better. Branch had to admit that Creek turned out to be completely different than initially thought, in fact he almost seemed like a completely different troll from the Creek he saw in the village that always mocked him. This Creek was kind, caring and actually pretty goofy. Most of the time the purple troll was downright playful and could practically turn anything into a joke. At the same time there were still some things about him that remained from the Creek he had seen before, like the fact he was still completely full of himself and extremely infuriating.

It was strange, almost like he was only seeing parts of Creek's personality before, but now he was able to see all of it. This made Branch wonder if the rest of the village ever got to see this more carefree Creek or if Creek only allowed everyone to see part of who he really is. Maybe the guru only let certain trolls see this side of him or maybe he was only able to see it because he was staying in Creek's home, where the purple troll felt most comfortable to be himself. This also made him wonder if there was a particular reason Creek was trying to hide who he really was. Branch wasn't exactly sure why he was being given the privilege to see this side of Creek, but he did know he was only beginning to get to know the other troll and he wanted the chance to really get to know him.

Branch wanted to get to know the real Creek including all the parts he hid from everyone else, he also wanted to know what had made him feel the need to hide himself like this. The only problem was even though he wants to get to know Creek, at the same time he was afraid of allowing another troll get close to him again. The survivalist hasn't allowed another troll get too close to him since he lost his grandma. He was afraid of getting close to a troll, then losing them. It was so painful when he lost his grandma. Honestly, he wasn't sure he could go through that again, it would be too painful. Branch would rather be alone forever than go through that pain again.

Plus, there was also the fact that Branch wasn't sure if Creek would still want anything to do with him after he went back to his bunker. They had never really talked about what would happen after he went back home. Would Creek still want to hang around him? Not likely. Honestly, Creek was probably only being so nice to him because he still felt guilty. The other troll has already made it clear that he still felt responsible for his injury, so that would make sense. Everything would most likely go back to normal, back to Creek hating me again, after all of this was over Branch thought dejectedly to himself.

"Hey, Branch, what's wrong?" Creek asked in concern, noticing the other troll seemed upset.

"Nothing." Branch lied as he looked up at Creek to try giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't lie to me, Branch. I can see that something is bothering you." Creek replied softly.

"It's nothing important. Just forget it." Branch tried to brush off.

"Whatever it is, it's bothering you, so it must be important. Come one, just tell me. I can help you." Creek encouraged gently.

"I was just thinking." Branch admit quietly.

"You know that is a very dangerous activity for you. It should only be done in moderation." Creek quipped to try cheering Branch up a bit.

"Look who's talking? At least I can do it in moderation, you should only think if absolutely necessary. You don't want to hurt yourself." Branch teased back causing Creek to laugh a little.

"Ha, ha. Seriously though, what were you thinking about that upset you so much?" Creek asked, trying to get the grey troll to open up to him.

Branch sighed in defeat, knowing the other troll wouldn't drop this anytime soon, before asking what had been on his mind, "Is everything going to go back to normal after I go back home?"

"What do you mean by go back to normal?" Creek asked perplexed by the question.

"I mean how things were before. Are we gonna go back to hating each other? Are you gonna start mocking and making fun of me again? Are we just going to pretend that none of this happened?" Branch questioned in clear distress.

"Oh, Branch. Is that what you think? What in the world would make you think that?" Creek asked sympathetically.

"Of course that's what I think. Why would I think anything different? Why wouldn't everything go back to how it was before? You're only being so nice to me because you feel guilty. You said so yourself that helping me heal is the least you could do because you still feel bad. You blame yourself for me getting hurt, so you felt obligated to help me. The only problem is I don't want everything to go back to how it was before. After having the chance to get to know you better, I realized I actually like being around you. I don't know if I can go back to how it was before." Branch earnestly answered, upset at the prospect of everything going back to how it used to be.

"You're wrong, I don't feel like that at all. I mean, yeah, I do feel guilty that you got hurt because of me, but it isn't the only reason why I'm being nice to you or why I wanted to help you. Sure, at first, back in the forest, that was the only reason I helped you, but things have changed a lot since then. I started getting to know you, which made me realize you were much different than I thought you were. I started feeling bad about how I had always treated you, especially after seeing how badly everyone else treats you. I decided not to treat you like that anymore because you don't deserve to be treated so poorly. I learned that I actually liked having you around and I wanted to become your friend, which is why I wanted to continue helping you. Honestly, I don't want everything to go back to how it was before either. I don't want to pretend none of this happened. In fact, in a way I'm glad this happened because it gave me the chance to get to know you better."  Creek sincerely explained.

"Is that true?" Branch asked skeptically.

"Of course it's true, I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Why would you think I was only doing this out of guilt?" Creek inquired, trying to figure out what he had done to give Branch that idea in the first place.

"Why else would you want to do it? Why else would anyone want to help me?" Branch asked truly baffled.

"Because I care about you!" Creek exclaimed in frustration.

"You do?" Branch asked genuinely surprised by this.

"Yes, I do. I know you probably aren't used to having someone care about you. You've been on your own for so long without anyone except yourself to depend on, but I would like to change that. I want you to know that I do care about you and I want to be your friend, but I know you're afraid, so I'll wait until you're ready." Creek answered gently.  

These words really touched Branch causing him to flash a small genuine smile to Creek. The grey troll felt a small ball of hope start to bloom in his chest for the first time since his grandma died and to his surprise he didn't want to smother it. Maybe he really should give Creek a chance to prove himself, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to allow another troll to get close to him.

"Thank you Creek. That really does mean a lot to me." Branch replied gratefully.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, I should probably tell you that you are already healed enough to go home if you want. I was a bit reluctant to tell you because I kind of liked having you here." Creek admit sheepishly.

"Really? Well, it wasn't so bad here. It was actually kind of nice." Branch revealed, blushing a bit.

"That's good to hear." Creek said with a big grin.

"So I can really go home?" Branch asked.

"Yeah. I think you should be fine to go home now as long as you don't try overworking yourself. You will still be sore and I don't recommend any extensive work for a few more weeks, but you have healed pretty well considering how severe the injury was, though it will leave a pretty nasty scar, which I can't do anything about." Creek answered, regretful that he couldn't be of more help to Branch.

"It's okay. I won't overdue it." Branch assured.

"You better not. I'll find out if you do and drag you back." Creek warned.

"I'm sure you will, but you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, I don't want to risk agitating it anymore than you want me to." Branch reassured.

"Good." Creek replied, satisfied with this answer.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around then." Branch said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Before you go, can I ask you something that's been bugging me since the attack? I just can't figure it out." Creek inquired.

"Sure. What is it?" Branch agreed, wanting to know what had been bugging the other troll.

"How did you know exactly what to do when that thing showed up? How were you able to stay so calm in the face of danger?" Creek asked curiously.

"Because I learned how to react in those kinds of situation. I told you, I am always prepared for anything, even being attacked like that." Branch explained.

"How did you learn to do that?" Creek asked fascinated by this.

"After dealing with the bergens trying to eat us for so long, I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to survive against predators like that, so I taught myself survival skills." Branch explained while shrugging as if it was nothing.

"You know that isn't a bad idea, I wonder why no one else has thought of it. Could you teach me?" Creek asked in interest.

"You want to learn survival skills?" Branch asked completely surprised at this.

"Well yeah. That thing really scared me, especially when I was cornered and had no idea what to do. Honestly, I don't ever want to be put in a situation like that ever again, but if I am I would like to know how to handle it. So will you teach me?" Creek urged with a hopeful expression.

"That makes sense. Okay, sure, if you think you can handle it." Branch replied with a smirk.

"Of course I can handle it." Creek said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. Don't forget to leave a comment, tell me what you think. 
> 
> ~Ominous.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this up on the 4th of July, but I was too busy, so here it is a day late. Happy late 4th of July anyways. Well that was the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I encourage you all to tell me what you think and if you would like to see more. 
> 
> ~Ominous.


End file.
